The Beginning Of A Beautiful Relationship
by Blackhammer
Summary: Joy is helped out by Youngest Pokemon Master, Ash Ketchum. There bond together is getting stronger but will some people stop them from being with eachother? R&R please!


Exclaimer: Do enjoy this chapter, thanks and R&R please!

The Beginning Of A Healing Relationship

Chapter 1

It was a sunny day today at The Pokemon Center, the home of hurt pokemon and free food and rooms. Today Nurse Joy was helping out a Marill until...

''Oh no! The Pokemon Center's being attacked!'' said a trainer. Suddenly a huge bang was heard and Nurse Joy looked at the wall that was there just before, but now it was gone. 'Must have been that Big Bang that did that damage on the wall' thought the Nurse Joy. This Nurse Joy wasn't just a normal Nurse Joy who owned the Pokemon Center in Viridan Town, this Nurse Joy was the most youngest student to pass the Nurse Test. Her name was Joy and she was only sixteen. She was good at helping trainers who just only begun on a pokemon journey, but being attacked was what she wasn't good at.Suddenly an other huge bang was heard and after the smoke disappeared, a team rocket member stood there with a Golem by its side. The Golem roared and was about to use Rollout on the Pokemon Center, until they heard something shock the Golem. The shock was so powerful, that it made the Golem faint. There now in front of the hole was a...Pikachu!

''CHU!'' said the Pikachu and blasted the Team Rocket member back to its lair, with the Team Rocket vehicle flying next to him.

'I gotta thank the person who just saved everyone's lifes and including mine' Joy thought. A person then entered the Pokemon Center and laughed. Joy couldn't see his face but marched up to the person.

''What are you laughing about, my Pokemon Center had just been destroying Mr...! Joy saw his face and gasped. Standing right in front of her was Ash Ketcuhum, world's best pokemon master and youngest too. Ash was about Joy's age and had amber eyes with black messy hair. He had a brown jacket on covering his t-shirt and musucular body. With his jacket was blue jeans, white Nikey Trainers and his legendary cap on top of is head. The Pikachu seemed to then jump on The Young Pokemon Master's shoulder.

'That Pikachu must be Ash's Legendary Pikachu who can make any type of pokemon faint, including rock types.' Joy thought.

''Hi, I'm Ash, what's your name?'' Ash asked Joy.

''Oh...er..m..my..na..name's...J..Joy!'' stutter Joy.

''Nice to meet ya Joy!'' Ash said to Joy whilst smiling at her.

''Nice to meet you too, why did you save me and the trainers?'' Joy asked Ash.

''I saved you and the trainers since I had trouble with Team Rocket since the start of my pokemon journey and also including the part that your sorta cuter than al the other Joys i met.'' Ash said.

''Thank you!'' Joy said as she blushed.

''It's ok, it's sorta my job now to protect people from Team Rocket, anyways, i gotta fly so cya around some time!'' Ash said and then left.

'He's so handsome...' Joy sighed.'Now how do i get the money for rebuilding the damaged parts of the Pokemon Center' Joy thought. Suddenly, Joy saw a bag on the countr saying: JOY on it. Joy picked the bag up and opened it to find a piece of paper or you can say a letter and some money in it, the letter said:

To Joy,

I am sorry that your Pokemon Center was well, ruined so I put some money in this bag so that you would use for the damaged walls, and when your done phone me, my numbers 07899880256 to tell me that you used the money. Also can you bring the spare money back to my place, its in viridan and its next to your Pokemon Center, so drop off anytime at my house since i'm never really busy.

Yours truly new friend,  
Ash K

'Thank you Ash, thank you!' Joy thought with pleasure. So Joy used the money to get some builders to build the walls back up and each night if it wasn't done yet, some people wil guard the holes and finally after a month of repairing, the holes were filled and much more solid. I haven't thanked Ash about the money and saving me.I got on he phone and dialled Ash's number.

''Hello, who's there?'' said Ash into the phone.

''It's Joy!'' Joy said.

''Oh hi Joy, has there been any more attacks?'' Ash asked.

''Oh no one has attacked the Pokemon Center yet...,'' Joy told Ash.

''That's good!''Ash said with a sigh.

''Why did you sigh?'' Joy asked Ash.

''There's been attacks at every Pokemon Center in Kanto right now you see...,'' Ash said.

''I've haven't heard off any attacks.'' May said.

''Well, there has been and I just arrived earlier today from Saffron City,'' Ash said with anothe sigh.

''You tired?'' Joy asked.

''Ye, but anyways, why did you phone?'' Ash wondered.

''Oh, i just wanted to tell you that I finished rebuilding my damage walls...,'' Joy said.

''Then come over this minute!'' Ash said.

''Ok, i'll be right there!'' Joy said and placed the phone back down. So I immediately went next door to my Pokemon Center to find a mansion standing there, Joy flinched as she saw the mansion but continue walking to the gate which opened automaticly when it saw Joy. Joy went to the door and was about to open the door until it opened by itself. Joy went in and saw Ash sitting on the sofa looking at me.

''Welcome to my house, or er...mansion.'' Ash said as he stood up face to face to Joy.

''Hi again Ash!'' Joy said. Ash then suddenly got up and hugged Joy, which made Joy blush deep red.

''So, do you have any change for the mony i gave you for the damaged walls?'' Ash asked Joy.

''Oh, yes there was, a lot!'' Joy said as Joy handed him the ten thousand Poke Dollar.

''Why thank you!'' Ash said as he was handed the dollar. Joy was about to go until a hand grabbed her arm.

''Why don't you make yourself comforable for a while?'' Ash asked Joy.

''But what about the...,'' Joy said.

''Pokemon Center, oh i got someone to do your job until you went back to the Pokemon Center.'' Ash said.

''Well, thanks!'' said Joy as she sat down next to Ash.

''So um Joy do you have a boyfriend?'' Ash asked Joy.

''Well, no but I got someone in mind...,'' Joy said sexually.

''And who is that person?'' Ash wondered.

''You'' Joy said.

''Say again,'' Ash said.

''I said you!'' Joy said as she pointed at Ash.

''Me?'' Ash said.

''Yes you, so um Ash will you be my boyfriend?'' Joy asked.

''Yes, I will!'' Ash said and then kissed Joy on the lips. His fanastic feeling went bursting through Ash and Joy's Bodies. They kissed the night off and Joy left Ash at midnight.

A familiar person had saw the whole thing and that was Misty, Ash's former girlfriend

A&N: Please review! I;m working on the next chapter so keep on R&R! 


End file.
